VA -- Shadow Kiss
by Leasola
Summary: Remake of my other story, "Vampire Academy - Dimitri wasn't turned". Chapters have been edited, rewritten, and I added more detail. In this story of Shadow Kiss, Dimitri wasn't turned when the strigoi attacked St. Vlad's. Rated M for future content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy or it's characters. Sadly... ;)

**Quick Author's Note:** This chapter isn't too different from my original first chapter, so I'm also adding **two** other chapters tonight. So three total! I hope you guys like it, and pretty please review for me! :)

I ripped my stake out of the, now dead, strigoi. Letting his body fall limply to the ground. Five down. I didn't put my stake away quite yet, though. Dimitri was getting overwhelmed and needed help. I quickly ran up and cut one of them in the knee. They turned on me, anger in their face.  
I looked directly into the strigoi's eyes."Let's dance." Immediately the strigoi ran up and attacked me, but I dodged her attack in time. I quickly spun around and got her in the back. She must've been new. Older strigoi would have reacted faster. Unfortunately, I didn't get her directly in the heart. I pulled my stake out as she turned around on me.  
She laughed. "You missed my heart." And finished talking with a devilish grin. This time I ran at her, almost tripping and falling on my face in the process. She grabbed me by the shoulders, but I was just as fast. I stabbed her in the heart as we fell to the ground; her landing on top of me. I quickly rolled her off of me ready to take on more strigoi. But when I looked around Dimitri was finishing up his last strigoi and Stan and Alberta were still fighting one strigoi, which they took out rather quickly. I realized that a lot of people had already gone back to the Academy. Some were also taken by strigoi.  
I ran towards Dimitri dodging dead strigoi and dhampir bodies everywhere. I realized a second later that I had past two dead moroi too. I felt bad that I couldn't save them in time. I was going to hug him and kiss him, but I had almost forgotten that Stan and Alberta were standing right next to us. I only sighed and we fled back into the forest. Leaving the caves.

**~oOo~**

When we arrived back, safely, to St. Vlad's I glanced once more at Dimitri, leaving with a smile and a wink. Then I immediately ran to Lissa's dorm room. I could feel tension and her worrying about me through the bond. I didn't knock when I arrived, I only opened the door and found Lissa sitting on her bed biting her nails.  
She looked at me, and her face went from scared and worried, to happy. "Rose!" She shouted at me. I smiled and ran up to her as she hugged me.  
"I thought you were been dead!" She hugged me once more. "I was outside when the others came back. I asked if you were behind them at all, and they said they didn't see you so you were probably still fighting up at the caves. Then they told me to go back to my room. I was about ready to leave and sneak over to the caves just to see if you were okay!" She hugged me again one more time. I laughed at her happiness.  
"Sorry, I stayed back to fight with Stan, Alberta, and Dimitri." I couldn't help but think of the cabin when I said his name. "Who all came back that we saved?" I asked. I was mainly wondering about Eddie.  
"Eddie came back along with six others. But there are still two missing." She said. I thought about the two dead moroi that had been laying on the caves' cold floors. I felt a little sad that we couldn't save them with everyone else.  
"I'm surprised Christian isn't here. Where is he?" I asked.  
"Christian's fine. Kirova wanted him to check in the nurse after fighting the strigoi with you." She paused for a second and smiled. "Since when do you care about Christian? Rose, I don't think you really hate him!" She folded her arms together and smiled.  
"No you're right, I don't hate him. I just don't like him. And I wasn't technically caring about him. Because if he had died or disappeared I would've had to comfort you." I laughed as she punched me in the shoulder. It was even funnier because of how weak she was, so it didn't hurt like she was meaning it to.  
"I'll make sure to talk to Mia the next time I need comfort." Her and I laughed.  
"Hey, I'll see you later? Kirova probably wants me to check in in the hospital so she knows I'm alive and perfectly fine." I groaned. I really did not want to see Headmistress Kirova right now. Even if I was in a happy mood.  
I went to the hospital and found that Kirova was there waiting for me.  
"It's about time, Rose. We were beginning to think about sending a search party for you. Even though Dimitri tried to convince me that you were with Lissa. You look decent enough, only a few bruises. I'm sure you're okay to go." She nodded and turned around with a smile. I looked back as I walked away and saw Dimitri had winked at me. I chuckled quietly to myself.  
I went straight back to my dorm. All the fighting today had exhausted me. I quickly pulled off my clothes and put on some pajama shorts and a tank top. I didn't bother putting my hair up or taking makeup off. I just went straight to my bed.  
I fell asleep immediately and I started having a dream about the night at the cabin. The best time of my life. Except the dream changed. Dimitri and I had just climaxed when he took out his silver stake and stabbed me in the chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe, and he started knocking on my head. It sounded like he was knocking on a door, but on my head.  
I woke up unable to breathe for a second, and then found that someone was really knocking on my door. I got up out off my bed, slightly annoyed. Who would come and visit me right now anyways? It was sleeping time for moroi. But when I opened the door I wasn't too surprised at who was there. Dimitri.  
I pulled him in and locked the door behind us.  
He laughed at me. "Oh, Roza." He said. He grabbed my face and started kissing me, hard. Of course it turned me on. I wrapped my arms around him, and tangled my fingers in his hair. He grabbed my waist and pulled me up against him. I could feel his bulge against me and I chuckled. I broke away from the kiss and held his hand leading him to the bed.

**Author's Note:** Tell me what you thought in the reviews! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_I broke away from the kiss and led him to the bed._

I woke up the next morning feeling a warm breath on my neck. I looked down and remembered Dimitri had spent the night last night. I smiled and tried to turn myself around to face him without waking him up, but his eyes fluttered open when I finally got myself situated. Last night was a very, very good night. He rolled on top of me as if he'd been awake for hours.  
"Now it's my turn to pleasure you, Roza." He whispered in my ear. The thrill and excitement sent chills down my spine. It was going to happen again. This time he would have dominance.

**~oOo~**

After having sex, again, we cuddled in my bed. Happy with everything that was going on. The only thing I could think about was Dimitri and I. But the happiness faded away when I heard a knock at the door. Dimitri and I sprang out of the bed and started putting our clothes back on. Thankfully I didn't have much to put on since the last thing I wore were pajamas. Once Dimitri finished getting changed he ran to the bathroom.  
The knocking grew more loud and urgent so I finally opened the door. Before I could respond, somebody shoved me on the ground and had shut the door behind them. My eye vision grew slightly blurry from hitting my head so hard on the ground. But that didn't stop me from fighting back. I realized who was attacking when she pounced on me again. Tasha.  
"What the hell!" I shouted out at her, still trying to get her off of me. She punched me in the gut and I groaned. That hurt. A lot. I saw her grab out her stake and slice my shoulder open. I screamed in pain, and I felt weak. I was being beaten up by a moroi.  
An evil grin grew upon her face as she lifted up her stake. She was going to kill me.  
She stabbed me in the stomach.  
"This is for stealing Dimitri bi-" She was stopped as Dimitri grabbed her by the throat and threw her backwards. I saw her hit the wall, and then saw Dimitri punch her in her face.

I woke up in the hospital. Dimitri was sitting on the bedside, his head in his hands.  
"Hey." I said. He looked up startled. I was beginning to sit up when he pushed me back down.  
"No." He said smiling. "You need to rest now. And by the way. Happy birthday, my dear Roza." I stared up in his eyes as I dozed off.  
I dreamt of Tasha instead of the cabin this time. I had the same dream of her slicing my shoulder and stabbing me in the stomach. But instead of saying "This is for stealing Dimitri, bitch!" She started saying what sounded like... poetry?

_On blade you'll warm tonight!_  
_Awash in crimson-purple flowers,_  
_You're sheen will dull with aching flesh._  
_Palpating anatomic wounds,_  
_Caressing, dancing, writhing round._  
_Your metal form-_  
_Whetted 'gainst a lonely bone,_  
_Then to probe the pounding, begging heart._

_And all the while, the prey will howl._  
_Before they crumple; greet the mud-_  
_a taut and unbelieving jowl,_  
_Will open out for giving blood-_  
_A vent from down below,_  
_Once a brutal show,_  
_Of metal in the man._

**Author's Note:** How creepy was that dream? Imagine Tasha sitting on top of you with a evil smile, saying poetry about murder. Yeah, C-R-E-E-P-Y!

Tell me what you thought of the chapter down below as a review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Today was my 18th birthday, and so far I was spending it in the hospital. Awesome. When I woke up from the death poem dream I realized how much I recognized this room. I'm pretty sure that they put me in the same hospital room every time.  
Again, I found Dimitri on the side of my bed. This time he was sound asleep and laying down on a guest seating bed/chair like thing. Damn, he looked sexy even when he slept.  
I looked over at the clock. It was till morning in moroi hours. I fell back into bed, groaning at the same time. I tried to sleep some more, but I lost my patience and got up out of the bed. There was no pain in my stomach or shoulder. Well, slightly in my shoulder, but that was partly because I fell asleep on it. I lifted up the gown and began irritated. Lissa. She healed me. I could have gone without a healing session. She doesn't need to grow closer to darkness by healing me all the time. I fell back in the bed, my legs still dangling on the edge.  
"I knew you'd be angry." Dimitri was awake.  
"I just don't understand why she thinks that she needs to waste her energy on me everytime freaking time that I get hurt!" I still didn't sit up back up. Dimitri laughed.  
"Well anyways, the doctors said that you were free to go at any time you want. You just have to check in after dinner so they can make sure everything is working as correctly as it should." I sat up and smiled. I hopped of the bed, my bare feet smacked the ground. I walked over to Dimitri and grabbed his face, and kissed him.  
He pushed me away, gripping me by my waist. "Not now, Roza." He said. "We're in a hospital, and as much as I'd love too, we can't do anything at the moment." He laughed chuckled and got up and started walking.  
"I'm gonna leave and let you get dressed so I don't become tempted." And he left. I was a little disappointed that the kiss couldn't have gone further, but somebody could have seen us. I picked up my clothes and put them on. My shirt was still ripped in the stomach with dried blood on it. I was gonna need to change. Wait. Tasha. What the fuck happened to Tasha? I groaned and got all my stuff together.  
"Don't forget to check in!" The doctor yelled at me as I walked out. I held up my hand with a thumbs up signaling that I had heard her. I did a quick check on Lissa. Only this time, I couldn't find her. I couldn't feel a single emoticon coming from her. That change of clothes was gonna have to wait, unfortunately.  
I sprinted straight to Lissa's room. When I got there, I found that Dimitri, along with Eddie, were there talking to LIssa.  
"Guys, did I die?" I didn't say "hello" or even knock before coming in, but I had to know. This was important. They all just stared at me with blank, sad, faces.  
"Hello!?" I shouted at them holding my hands up.  
"Yes you did." Dimitri said.  
"But if Lissa healed me, shouldn't the bond have survived?" I was so confused.  
Lissa stepped forward towards me. "Rose, Dimitri brought you here after the attack by Tasha. You were dead. Unfortunately, I was weak and needed a feeder. So I was able to heal you here in my bedroom, but you still didn't wake up." She paused and started messing with the rings on her fingers.  
"Rose you've been asleep for three weeks since the attack. Because I was weak, I couldn't fully bring you back. So it was kinda your body's decision on if it could survive after this or not. That means that the bond is now broken." I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't feel as safe anymore. I mean, the bond was good in some ways. It helped me find her if she got kidnapped, or if she needed help, or if I just needed to find her. It was bad however, because sometimes I just came to see her at the wrong times.  
"So what about Tasha?" I asked. Now I was starting to freak out once again.  
"We couldn't exactly tell anyone about Tasha since she was attacking you because of our relationship." I became shocked at how he had just announced our relationship. But when I looked at Lissa and Eddie, their expression told me that they already knew…  
"So we just told the hospital that you were trying to kill yourself because you were getting "late" emoticons from Lissa when she was grieving for you before you had come back from the second attack. Surprisingly, they believed it. Which was awesome." He smiled and looked up at the ceiling.  
"And if you're wondering where Tasha is," Eddie finally spoke after sitting and listening in silence. "She escaped. We kept her hidden in a special place on campus. But she escaped somehow. We don't know how, but it happened." He said. Lissa gave a faint smile.  
"Okay. Well, I need to change. I'll see you at dinner tonight." I waved bye and left. I didn't look at Dimitri or anyone else as I left. It sounded silly, but I was kinda mad that Dimitri had told my best friends without me being there. And I really just wanted to give Tasha a good punch in the face.  
When I opened the dorm to my bedroom, I definitely did not expect what was gonna happen next. Tasha was sitting in a chair by my bed in my dorm. I went to grab for my stake, but found it wasn't there.  
"Hello, Rosemarie." God, I hated when people called me that.  
"What do you want, bitch." She chuckled silently to herself.  
"I've come here once everyday since Dimka took you to the hospital. Just waiting for you to come back so I can kill you without anyone being here." She sent me an evil glare and took out her stake. She wiped it off with her shirt and got up. I slammed the door shut and she came after me. I was faster than her, and I was more awake than I had been in a long time. I dodged her attack and grabbed a wooden chair that was right next to me. She broke it easily and then started slicing the air, hoping to get me. I only kept leaning back, and finally I ducked and used my leg to trip her. She fell hard, hitting her head on the hard floor. I laughed and jumped on her. I knocked the stake away and held her hands over her head.  
"Why the fuck did you attack me!" I yelled, accidentally spitting on her in the process. But I didn't care.  
She glared at me and then spoke. "I'm saving Dimka from you! he only chose to stay with you because he felt bad, not because he loved you." She laughed and spit on my face. I blinked it away feeling even more pissed. I took away my hand from holding her arm down, and punched her. It definitely felt good to finally hit her. One hit knocked her out.  
I rolled off of her and laid on my back trying to catch my breath. After about two minutes, I got up and looked at Tasha. I grabbed her stake and put it under the mattress on my bed. Suddenly Alberta stampeded in the room.  
"I heard screaming and yelling." She stood knees bent, stake out , ready to kill. Then she looked down at tasha.  
"You hurt a moroi!?" I thought about what to say. _Yes, because she tried to kill me. I did not try to commit suicide. And she tried to kill me because I love Dimitri, and supposedly I stole him from her. Which isn't true. And now she just came back for revenge. Happy now?_  
"No, not exactly." She ran beside Tasha feeling her pulse. "She attacked me first." I said. I wasn't lying. Then Dimitri came in.  
"You called for backup?" He said. He was wearing his duster again. And it made me happy.  
"Yes. Guardian Belikov, supposedly Tasha, a moroi, attacked Miss Rosemarie." He looked at me, then back at Alberta.  
"Well, Tasha had originally attacked Rose after we had gotten back from the the second strigoi attack. I had gone to Rose's room to confirm with her that we would resume guardian training after everyone is recovered from the incident and classes were back on. As I was leaving I heard a woman in Rose's room yell, _"Stay away from Christian, bitch!"_ So I ran back inside and found Rose on the ground bleeding out. And then I found Tasha already jumping out the window. I was going to chase after Tasha, but I needed to save Rose first. And then you know what happened from then on." Alberta got back up and put her hands on her hips and gave him a glare.  
"Why didn't you mention anything until now?" She asked.  
"Because I figured Rose might want to tell you when she woke up. But I guess I was wrong." He said. Alberta looked over at Tasha, me, and then back at Dimitri.  
"Liar." She said.

**Author's Note:** Uh-oh! Does Alberta already know about the relationship? Or does she think that they're just lying about why they hadn't mentioned it until now? Write what you think in the reviews below! :)

I love you all sooo much! :*


	4. Chapter 4

_"Liar." She said._

Dimitri looked at each other in loss of words.

"What do you mean, I'm a liar?" I asked her.

"I know you're guy's secret. I'm no idiot." Just to clarify that she actually knew I asked one more question.

"What secret?" She laughed at me.

"Oh c'mon Rose. You might as well give it up. I know you and Dimitri have been seeing each other." I gulped. "I've known since you too started practicing together. I could just see it in the way you both looked at each other." I looked over at Dimitri in disbelief. How many other people would've known about this?

"Why haven't you told on us yet?" I grabbed Dimitri's hand.

She looked at me and smiled. "When I was younger, I too had a relationship with my teacher. The only difference between my relationship and yours, was that I was 15. And he was 20. We got caught after about a year. They threw him in jail, and I had to go to a counselor about it. I was so devastated to lose him. I don't wish to ever see someone go through what I went through." I felt bad for her. She look saddened about it.

"So how did people find out?"

"I had a best friend. She betrayed me and told the headmistress because she thought our relationship was so disgusting. Her name was Olena." Dimitri suddenly held onto my hand hard. I looked up at him, and he was angry suddenly.

"I was still a novice, she was about to graduate. I haven't seen her or my love since that day. She disappeared to Russia, I think. Back to where she was born. And I was taken here. I have no clue what happened to my love, Mark. I think he was taken to a prison in Russia, also. I have heard that she had had four children. I think one of the children's name was, Viktoria. Funny thing is, I've always wondered if she named her daughter that on purpose. That was Mark's mother's name." Dimitri grew still. A tear started strolling down his cheek.

"Dimitri, what's wrong?" He looked at me and then Alberta.

"That's my mom." He said. I was in shock just as much as Alberta was. "I was listening in on one of my Mother's conversation once, she said my father's name. I couldn't quite hear, but to this day, I know it started with an 'M'. The only problem is Oksana is married to a man named Mark." Alberta gasped.

"Wait. So 'my love', Mark, really never loved me. He was having a relationship with my bestfriend. Olena. But if Oksana is married to a man named Mark, do you think it's the same person?"

"It has to be." Dimitri said. "I bet you, he got major plastic surgery and tried to be a changed man. I just don't understand why he keeps staying with my family. Of all people." He said.

"I'm just as confused." Alberta replied. I was confused too. So, Alberta and her teacher, Mark, had a thing when she was in a different academy. But her best friend, Olena, was also having a secret relationship with Mark. So Olena didn't like Alberta and Mark being together at all, so she told on them. Then she moved to Russia, her home country, where she met up with Mark in a jail there. Then when he got out, they married and had four kids. But he started beating up Olena, so Dimitri beat him up. Mark left them, got plastic surgery and married Oksana. It all makes since now. Mark is with Oksana so he can still see the love of his life, Olena. That's the reason why he stayed with their family.

Alberta wiped her tears away and got back into guardian mode.

"So I know that Tasha is in love with Dimitri. So I'm going to guess she was jealous of your guys' love for each other. So she tried to kill Rose?"

"Exactly." I said. Dimitri was still shocked, and I knew he would be for a while.

"Alright I'll take her to Kirova." She picked up Tasha limp body and left my bedroom.

I turned around towards Dimitri and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around me and cried silently.

"It's okay." I said.

"No it's not. I've known Mark as a really good man for years. I always thought Mark was so cool, and I wished he was my dad. Now I know, he really was an abusive man who has been living with my family for who knows how long." He put his head in between my neck and shoulder.

We sat like this for the next 15 minutes, finally I spoke up.

"Dimitri, I need to clean all this up." I said. I pulled away and cupped his face.

"It's going to be okay." He smiled, pulled my hands away from his face, and walked away.

I picked up the shattered pieces of wood everywhere on the floor. After I finished, I went to the bed and grabbed the stake from underneath the mattress. I looked it over, trying to see where she had gotten the stake.

On the side was a name marked into the side of the stake.

_Mark._

**Author's Note: Wait, Alberta knew Dimitri's family and actually fell in love with one of them? WHAT! Write your reviews down below, tell me if I need to improve on anything. I love ya'll, just as much as I love hearing your opinion! :)**


End file.
